Hollystrike's Battle
by Chasing The Black Rabbit
Summary: Hollykit has been offered a choice: save WindClan, or lose everything she built for. But there are new cats everywhere—Flowerkit, the bubbly sister; Marvel, the sarcastic kittypet; Hollyleaf, the StarClan warrior; and Sol, the mysterious tom. She has to find out who's her friend, and who's an enemy…


** [AAN]**

** [Summary] Hollykit has been offered a choice: save WindClan, or lose everything she built for. But there are new cats everywhere—Flowerkit, the bubbly sister; Marvel, the sarcastic kittypet; Hollyleaf, the StarClan warrior; and Sol, the mysterious tom. She has to find out who's her friend, and who's an enemy…**

** [Plot] In StarClan, Hollyleaf is charged to look after a kit that is named Hollykit, and show her how to become a true warrior. Hollykit finds out that there is a great prophecy about her, and how she must stop the oncoming battles on all sides and secure WindClan's place on the lake. And there's more danger to come…because Sol's back.**

** [Warning] Gore, deaths, indigestion. SolxFC, SolxHollyleaf.**

** [Theme Song] Monster by Skillet and Love The Way You Lie by Rihanna.**

WindClanLeader: Onestar-brown tabby tomDeputy: Ashfoot-gray she-catMedicine Cat: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tomWarriorsCrowfeather-dark gray tomOwlwhisker-light brown tabby tomApprentice, Whiskerpaw (light brown tom)Whitetail-small white she-catGorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyesWeaselfur-ginger tom with white pawsHarespring-brown-and-white tomLeaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyesAntpelt-brown tom with one black earEmberfoot-gray tom with two dark pawsApprentice, Furzepaw (gray-and-white she-cat)Apprentice, Boulderpaw (large pale gray tom)Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-catSwallowtail-dark gray she-catSunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her foreheadApprenticesWhiskerpa w-light brown tomFurzepaw-gray-and-white she-catBoulderpaw-large pale gray tomHollypaw- Black she-cat with white paws and tipped tailFlowerpaw- Pale tabby she-catElders: Webfoot-dark gray tabby tomTornear-tabby tom

**ThunderClan **

Leader: Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyesDeputy: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyesMedicine Cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyesApprentice-LilypawWarriorsGraystripe-long-haired gray tomDustpelt-dark brown tabby tomSandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyesBrackenfur-golden brown tabby tomCloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyesBrightheart-white she-cat with ginger patchesMillie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyesThornclaw-golden brown tabby tomLeafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine catSpiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyesBirchfall-light brown tabby tomWhitewing-white she-cat with green eyesBerrynose-cream-colored tomHazeltail-small gray-and-white she-catMousewhisker-gray-and-white tomCinderheart-gray tabby she-catLionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyesFoxleap-reddish tabby tomIcecloud-white she-catToadstep-black-and-white tomRosepetal-dark cream she-catBriarlight-dark brown she-catBlossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-catBumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripesDovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-catIvypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyesApprenticesCherrypaw-ginger she-catMolepaw-brown-and-cream tomSeedpaw-Lilypaw- QueensSorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Lilykit, a dark tabby she-kit with white patches, and Seedkit, a very pale ginger she-kit)Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplaceEldersPurdy-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle ShadowClanLeader: Blackstar-large white tom with one jet-black forepawDeputy: Rowanclaw-ginger tomMedicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tomWarriorsOakfur-small brown tomSmokefoot-black tomToadfoot-dark brown tomApplefur-mottled brown she-catCrowfrost-black-and-white tomRatscar-brown tom with long scar across his backSnowbird-pure white she-catTawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyesOlivenose-tortoiseshell she-catOwlclaw-light brown tabby tomShrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feetScorchfur-dark gray tomRedwillow-mottled brown-and-ginger tomTigerheart-dark brown tabby tomDawnpelt-cream-furred she-catPinenose-black she-catFerretclaw-cream-and-gray tomStarlingwing-ginger tomQueensKinkfur-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all anglesIvytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-catEldersCedarheart-dark gray tomTallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-catSnaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tailWhitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye RiverClanLeader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyesDeputy: Reedwhisker-black tomMedicine Cat: Willowshine-gray tabby she-catWarriorsGraymist-pale gray tabby she-catMintfur-light gray tabby tomIcewing-white she-cat with blue eyesMinnowtail-dark gray she-catPebblefoot-mottled gray tomMallownose-light brown tabby tomRobinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tomPetalfur-gray-and-white she-catGrasspelt-light brown tom Hollowfur-dark brown tabby tomTroutfoot-pale gray tabby she-catMossytail-brown-and-white she-catRushfur-light brown tabby tomApprentices Robinpaw-Creamy brown she-catQueensDuskfur-brown tabby she-catMosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyesElders: Dapplenose-mottled gray she-catPouncetail-ginger-and-white tomCats Outside the Clans

**Smoky**-muscular gray-and-white tom who lives in a barn at the horseplace

**Floss**-small gray-and-white she-cat who lives at the horseplace

* * *

"Did you here? Another prophecy!" A hushed mew sounded from the dark of the night, its voice echoing out in a damp cave. It wasn't completely dark; a hole gaped from the roof of the cave, starlight shining from the cloudy sky above and hitting the cave floor, where a large stone sat glittering.

Noises of movement showed the speaker was not alone; there were others accompanying it.

"Keep it down Tallstar," a low growl came from a figure silhouetted by the faint light. "We don't want any cat to know we're here."

"Crookedstar," another voice asked, this time a she-cat's, "have you seen her anywhere? I checked near the old ThunderClan camp, but she wasn't present. I've also asked Tallstar and Nightstar if they had as well, but no luck."

"No, Bluestar," the tom shook his head, "I haven't seen her either. But she better get a move on because this is important for her and the Clans."

"Can't ThunderClan keep up with their warriors?" Nightstar asked smugly.

Bluestar gave him a sharp look. "At least ThunderClan knows not to keep a tyrant as their leader after all the lives he destroyed just to get revenge."

Nightstar stiffened. "Firestar took care of Tigerstar," he rasped, "so don't mention that traitor."

"I'm here."

The cats turned to find a lithe black she-cat slinking out from the shadows of the cave, joining the cats that had already congregated together. Her flanks heaved for she had been running all this way from an unknown destination, and her fur clung to her skin, soaking wet.

"Ah, Hollyleaf," Tallstar sat up a little taller, relief coloring his meow, "you've arrived."

"Sorry," the deceased warrior apologized, "I was hunting a rabbit over near the gorge and fell in."

"Goodness! That's why you're wet?"

"Exactly." Hollyleaf shook her fur as she spoke, shaking droplets into the air. Nightstar darted out of the way with a hiss. "Watch it! I'm no RiverClan cat!"

Crookedstar held back a purr of amusement.

Bluestar didn't show a single note of emotion as she gazed at Hollyleaf. "Now we can start business."

"Alright." Tallstar paused to give his chest a couple of licks. "Hollyleaf, I suppose you know how dire our concern over the Clans is right now?"

"Is there a prophecy?" Hollyleaf was already ahead.

"Yes, there is a prophecy," Bluestar announced. "Must we skip everything and tell you?"

"Of course you must!" Hollyleaf snapped. "You're talking about a prophecy about me and the new kit! I want to know! I _need_ to know."

"Hollyleaf, you have a choice. Once you make the choice, it shall either make the prophecy valid or invalid. It is your choice that determines it." Bluestar closed her eyes and went silent. A hushed silence fell upon the starlit warriors as they strained to hear what the bluish-gray she-cat would say next. She went rigid, her facial expression that of agony. When they died, Bluestar opened her eyes. They flashed sapphire. _"Two leaves of the Holly bush shall strike the Wind. One shall fall for one to survive. When all hope is lost, seek the soil and the voices within. Beware the Sun."_

Uneasy murmurings rippled throughout the gathering of cats.

"…So that's it?" Hollyleaf mewed questioningly, hiding the hint of nervousness in her voice. "Hah, not so tough of a prophecy…'_Two leaves of the Holly bush shall strike the Wind. One shall fall for one to survive.'_ I thought prophecies were supposed to be suspenseful. And _'Beware the Sun_?'"

"Hollyleaf, are you _sure_ you want to do this?" Bluestar asked. The black she-cat looked up from the pool of water, her green eyes flashing in the starlight.

"Bluestar, I was _born_ ready. I wasn't part of the Four, yes, but it turns out I'm in for something else. Something I'll actually matter in."

"Everyone matters, no exceptions," a voice interrupted. The cats turned simultaneously. They had been watched! A flame-colored tom was padding out from the tunnel from which Hollyleaf came from, his green eyes glowing brightly in the moonstone's reflected light.

"Firestar." Bluestar could barely hold in her surprise; her ears were flattened against her skull.

Tallstar narrowed his eyes. "What are you—"

"Doing here?" Firestar finished for him. "I knew about this for days now."

"Then you also have something to say?" Nightstar demanded, staring at him hard. Firestar held the old tom's gaze calmly.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He turned to Hollyleaf. "It is inevitable that either you or the kit shall die. Are you sure you want to take that risk?"

"What are you going on about?" growled the black she-cat. "Of course I'm sure. I'm already dead—I can't die twice."

"I suspect her first death has scrambled her brains," purred Tallstar.

"Well, she wasn't around to see Hawkfrost die." Bluestar mewed. Hollyleaf's ears twitched quizzically.

"Hawkfrost is dead, _again_?"

"Brambleclaw murdered him," Tallstar informed her.

Firestar nodded seriously. "Do see why you _both_ have the risk? Once _you_ die Hollyleaf, you don't come back." His eyes dulled sorrowfully. "Just like Spottedleaf."

Hollyleaf remained silent, staring at the large glittering stone.

"…I can take the risks." Her voice was hoarse as she continued loudly, "I accept the prophecy. I want to matter. And I want to protect the Clans."

* * *

"I heard the kits are due today." purred a gray tom, his darker paws sounding quiet on the moorland as he padded side-by-side with a brown-and-white tom. "Congratulations, you must be proud."

"Of course I am," the other tom replied, unable to hide the pride in his voice. "Heathertail said she already had the names picked out. They said she's expecting…three, I think."

"She didn't let you name one?"

"…None at all. But that's alright," he added, "I'm just happy they're born."

"So Harespring, will you be teaching them all your moves? I remember as an apprentice that you would boast about doing that to your own kits."

Harespring shrugged. "Perhaps, but they're too young right now. Maybe when they're older Emberfoot."

"I see," the gray tom murmured. These two cats were model warriors of one of the four Clans by the lake, and they were just about to prove it by going on a hunting patrol. So far, each tom caught a respectable amount of freshkill to take home. Now they were just wrapping up the hunt, and passing the time by talking.

At that time, a small figure of a cat was making its way over, dragging along something heaving. The moonlight shone and revealed that it was a she-cat with white fur, carrying a plump starling. She stopped to drop it on the hard-packed ground.

"Nice catch Whitetail!" Harespring praised.

The elder warrior nodded in acknowledgement. "The starling crossed the ThunderClan border and landed almost right in front of me." There was pride in her mew. "Caught it while it rested its wings."

"Good thinking." Emberfoot told her. "However, you should be much more careful when hunting near ThunderClan, alright? StarClan knows what goes on in their narrow-minded heads nowadays."

"I'm not mousebrained enough to get myself caught!"

"It's been peaceful," Harespring broke in suddenly, "since the battle of the Dark Forest…"

Emberfoot nodded. "Yes, and ever since Breezepelt was driven out of the Clan we've seen very little of Crowfeather and his mate. I fear they have fled…"

"Traitorous piece of foxdung!" Whitetail growled, although she was referring to Breezepelt. "If I get my claws onto him, I'll _flay_ him."

"Harespring!" The three warriors turned to spot a light brown tabby haring over towards them with eager eyes. Stopping beside the edge of the river, the she-cat gasped out, "Heathertail's kitting!"

"She is?" Harespring's voice quavered.

"Yes! Of course! Follow me, Kestrelflight wants you there now!" The she-cat then made a U-turn and scampered back from which she came.

"I'll be back," Harespring promised his Clanmates, "so do guard my catch!"

He hared after the she-cat. Behind him, Whitetail yowled, "Kits? I didn't know Heathertail's kits were Harespring's as well!"

A sigh from Emberfoot. His voice was teasing. "You rarely know _anything_!"

* * *

"Hello Harespring." A gray she-cat mewed at the young warrior, bowing her head at him. "You're kits are born now."

"Thank you Ashfoot." Harespring dipped his head at the Clan deputy before pushing through the heather. Inside there were two cats: one curled up with two bundles of fur at her belly, another standing over her. Harespring padded over to nuzzle that cat laying down lovingly.

"Heathertail," he murmured. His mate rubbed her head against his face.

"Our kits are born." She moved a bit to reveal the kits who suckled her belly. They mewled in protest and burrowed in deeper. Harespring's gasp was almost inaudible.

"They're beautiful." He bent his head to sniff the pale tabby kit. The kit raised her head and swiped blindly at him, but missed by a whisker. Her father jerked back quickly, and then purred. "This one will be a warrior no doubt!"

"I named the black kit Sweetkit and the other one Flowerkit." Heathertail purred.

"…Er, Heathertail, Harespring…" The two parents turned to glance at Kestrelflight. He was rubbing the black kit gently, although a worried expression was plastered on his face. "I don't think Sweetkit made it…"

"What?" Harespring stalked forward. "You're wrong, there's nothing wrong with her." He bent down to give the kit a couple of licks. But the kit didn't stir.

"Harespring," Heathertail whimpered, "I think she's dead."

But Harespring bent down to give the kit one last lick—

_Swipe!_ A clean cut appeared on Harespring's nose, making him leap back with a startled wail. Sweetkit's claws were out, one paw stained with blood. It was no doubt that she had swiped at her father.

"She made it." Heathertail breathed. Relief filled her heather-colored eyes.

"Ouch," Harespring rubbed his bleeding nose, making a face, "and she's as prickly as a holly bush."

"As a holly bush…" Heathertail looked thoughtful. Perhaps Sweetkit was a misleading name… "I've changed my mind on Sweetkit's name. It's different now."

Kestrelflight and Harespring exchanged puzzled looks.

"Hello, little one," purred the cream colored she-cat, bringing her face close to the black kit. "I'm Heathertail, your mother. Hollykit, welcome to WindClan."


End file.
